


Good Daddy

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss.<br/>Summary: Set during the first half of BtVS season 2.<br/>Written for open_on_sunday prompt "lullaby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Daddy

“Come to bed, love.”

“Not until they’re all asleep.”

Spike groans and sags back against the pillow in defeat. “You’ve been putting them to sleep for over an hour, Dru!”

“Sh!” She brings her finger to her lips, glaring. “You’ll wake them, and I’ll have to start over.”

Spike sighs and climbs out of the bed. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Drusilla’s smile is bright, and she thrusts a doll into his arms. “You’re a good daddy.”

Cradling the doll against his bare chest, he croons Dru’s favorite lullaby along with her and decides, _Yep, I’m definitely love’s bitch._


End file.
